Getting Past the Past
by MushSpotgoil
Summary: Jack Kelly, the name held great meaning to some people. To me it meant heartbreak and family. Jack Week '09
1. Chapter 1

My entry for Jack Week '09.

Jack Kelly, the name held great meaning to some people. To me it meant heartbreak and family. Jack was like a big brother to me. I loved him more than anyone else in the world. I thought he loved me to. Well not anymore, I realize now that there are more important things in life to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I came to the lodging house in the middle of January. Jack found me half frozen to death. He watched over me for 3 weeks. He was there when I first opened my eyes. He helped me sell my first pape. We did everything together. He took me everywhere, to see Spot, to the leaders meetings, and to Medda's. One day all that changed. For about a week I realized Jack was becoming distant. He stopped taking me with him. One day he didn't come home. The next day I tried to talk to him, but he said it was none of my business. He started ignoring me more and more. Finally, I'd had enough. I left, I had nowhere better to go so I headed to the "fun house" I'd heard the boys talk about. They said I was too young but they let me be pre show entertainment. I worked there and for Medda, but I made her promise me she wouldn't tell anyone. I always wore a mask for my show's. I snuck around town and saw that Jack had ditched me for some new girl named Alexis. He looked absolutely happy. Fine, if he was happy I would be too. I enjoyed my job at Medda's and during one show I decided not to where my mask. Everything started out great. Medda did awesome and then it was my turn. I got on stage and instantly realized it was a bad idea not to wear my mask. Half the boys looked like the recognized me, not Jack though. He had a new girl draped all over him. I took a deep breath and started my song.

You're one the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like i do  
i'm in the room, it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story, like i do

but she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers  
dreamin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me, you belong with me

walkin' the street with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be  
laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself  
"hey, isn't this easy?"  
and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
you say you're fine, i know you better than that  
whatchu doin' with a girl like that?

she wears high heels, i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers  
dreamin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, baby  
you belong with me, you belong with me

ohh, i remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
i know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
think i know where you belong, think i know it's with me.  
can't you see the i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, baby  
you belong with me, you belong with me.

you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?  
you belong with me... you belong with me.

I bowed and quickly left the stage. I ran to my dressing room and changed as fast as I could. I ran out the door hoping to avoid the newsies. To late, they were already waiting for me. I ran back into my dressing room and climbed out the window onto the fire escape. I hit the ground and took off for Jefferson Avenue. I heard someone yell and foot steps behind. I ran faster, they were gaining on me, I was almost there. I threw open the door just as they caught up with me. I heard their gasps and turned around, "Relax, I'm pre show entertainment. I still have very little dignity." I ran inside slamming the door behind me. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning I woke up and helped clean up around the house. Then, I headed for Medda's. I wore my mask but I knew it wouldn't matter. I stepped out of my dressing room and straight into Medda's arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think they would recognize you," she said. "It's alright. The show must go on," I responded. Once again I was the closing act. This time I was incredibly nervous. Most of the boys looked at me with shame in their eyes. I couldn't blame them. Jack still looked absolutely clueless. I couldn't believe it. I didn't need him anymore, I would get a new family.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

I ran off stage so they wouldn't see me crying. Maybe I could convince them I was happy without them. But there was no way I could convince myself.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I saw her get up on stage. I knew it was her. For three weeks I had known it was her. I thought she was happy. She was better off with out all us guys. She needed girl influence, Medda was as close to perfect as she could get. When she came out without her mask I knew the other guys recognized her. I pretend not to notice and focused my attention on my new girl. When she started sing, I listened carefully to the words. I knew she was singing about me. When she was finished, half the boys ran backstage. I quickly walked Maggie home. I started to head back to the lodging house but heard someone being chased. I followed and saw Singer outside the "fun house." I gasped with everyone else. "Relax, I'm pre show entertainment. I still have very little dignity," she said. I couldn't believe it. She lived there??!! I went home and sat on the roof trying to figure out what to do. I don't know what happened. How could I have pushed her away? I couldn't tell anyone, but I needed her back. I missed her. I've been miserable. I fell asleep trying to think of ways to get her back. The next night when she came on stage, I knew I had to find her afterwards. When she ran off stage crying, I knew she wasn't as happy as she wanted us to think. I had really messed up. I needed to get her back. I ran backstage to try and get her to come back.


End file.
